starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dooku Captured
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=11 | schrijver= Julie Siege | director= Jesse Yeh | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 2 januari 2009 | vorige= Lair of Grievous | volgende= The Gungan General }} thumb|250px|Hondo Ohnaka landt op Vanqor thumb|250px|Hondo Ohnaka's basis op Florrum Dooku Captured is de elfde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Manhunt! After a long and perilous search, the Jedi finally track down Separatist leader, Count Dooku. During a heroic attempt to capture the Count, Anakin Skywalker has gone missing. Having lost contact with Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi heads towards his friend's last known location, a lone Separatist frigate in the far reaches of the Outer Rim.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker is aan boord van een Munificent-class Star Frigate gevangen genomen. Obi-Wan Kenobi zweeft door de ruimte om zijn ex-Padawan te redden. Kenobi infiltreert het schip en opent eerst een cel met twee Nikto gevangenen. Daarna ontdekt hij Anakin in de volgende cel en geeft hij zijn Lightsaber terug. Anakin bevestigt dat Dooku aan boord is en samen haasten de Jedi zich naar Dooku's vertrek. Dooku is aan het mediteren en had de komst van Kenobi en Skywalker voorzien. Hij valt door een valluik en wordt achternagezeten door Anakin, terwijl Obi-Wan een andere weg neemt. Dooku belandt in de hangar waar zijn Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop staat opgesteld en vlucht net voor Obi-Wan en Anakin weg. Zij zetten onmiddellijk de achtervolging in met een gewapende Sheathipede-class Shuttle. Ze scoren een treffer op Dooku's schip maar de Vulture Droids die Dooku escorteren, beschadigen eveneens de Shuttle van de Jedi. Beide schepen storten neer op de woeste planeet Vanqor. Zowel Dooku als de Jedi vragen om hulp. Ahsoka Tano en Rex beloven schepen te sturen zodra ze uit het gevecht met het Munificent-class Star Frigate zijn geraakt. Dooku heeft een Homing Beacon op zijn schip geplaatst dat Anakin vernietigt op Vanqor als ze zijn schip zien staan. Obi-Wan en Anakin beginnen in de grotten te zoeken naar de Sith Lord die de Jedi in een valstrik lokt. Hij laat rotsblokken op de Jedi vallen en blokkeert de ingan van de grot terwijl hijzelf naar buiten wandelt. Bovendien neemt hij Anakins Lightsaber mee die Anakin door de instortingen was verloren. Wanneer Dooku naar buiten stapt, merkt hij dat een Weequay Saucer Ship aan zijn Solar Sailor staat geparkeerd. De Weequay Pirates van Hondo Ohnaka zijn verbaasd om Dooku te zien arriveren. Ohnaka is niet geïntimideerd door Dooku's attitude. Dooku liegt voor dat hij moest landen na een botsing met een asteroïde en biedt de piraten aan om een waardige som te betalen als ze hem helpen. Ohnaka aanvaardt het aanbod en neemt Dooku aan boord van zijn schip om naar Florrum te reizen, een planeet die 6 Parsecs van Vanqor ligt. In de grot komen Anakin en Obi-Wan slechts met moeite onder het puin vandaan. Kenobi's Lightsaber is ook beschadigd geraakt door de rotsblokken en is eveneens niet langer bruikbaar. Beide Jedi realiseren zich op welke planeet ze zich bevinden wanneer er een Gundark tevoorschijnkomt en Anakin aanvalt. Obi-Wan komt ter hulp en duwt rotsblokken met de Force naar het beest dat wordt bedolven. Op Florrum komt Dooku tot de akelige ontdekking dat zijn Lightsabers werden ontvreemd door Pikk Mukmuk van Ohnaka's bende. Ohnaka beseft wie Dooku is en hoopt om hem aan de Republic te kunnen verkopen met een hoge som losgeld. In de grot op Vanqor verplaatsen Anakin en Obi-Wan rotsen met de Force om de Gundarks op afstand te houden. Eén van de rotsen opent echter een lading gifgas dat de Jedi dreigt te doen stikken. Gelukkig wordt op dat ogenblik de ingang van de grot opengeblazen door de Clone Troopers en Ahsoka die net op tijd is aangekomen. Op Coruscant ontvangen Palpatine, Amidala, Jar Jar Binks en de Jedi een bericht van Hondo Ohnaka die één miljoen Credits in Spice wil in ruil door Dooku. Als bewijs toont hij Dooku's 'kromme' Lightsaber. Padmé stelt voor om twee Jedi te sturen die eerst bevestigen dat Dooku wel degelijk gevangen is genomen. Mace Windu stelt voor om dan maar meteen Kenobi en Skywalker te sturen. Hondo gaat akkoord en bevestigt dat zijn bende geen interesse heeft om zich te mengen in de Clone Wars. Aan boord van de Resolute worden Anakin en Obi-Wan door Mace Windu en Yoda op de hoogte gebracht van de situatie. Hoewel Kenobi en Skywalker terughoudend zijn en vermoeden dat ze in een valstrik lopen, aanvaarden ze de missie. De Twilight wordt op Florrum ontvangen door de bende van Hondo. Anakin en Obi-Wan feliciteren Ohnaka met de vangst van Dooku en wanneer Anakin zijn Lightsaber ziet in de handen van Pikk Mukmuk grijpt hij zijn wapen met de Force. De Weequay richten echter meteen al hun wapens op Anakin die zijn Lightsaber weer afstaat. Vervolgens brengt Ohnaka de Jedi bij Dooku die wordt gevangengehouden met een Containment Field. Dooku blijft overtuigd dat hij nog lang niet verloren is en waarschuwt de Jedi voor het verraad van de Weequay piraten. Wanneer Anakin en Obi-Wan door de basis wandelen, wordt hen een plaats aangeboden op het Weequay buffet. Obi-Wan verwittigt Coruscant dat Dooku wel degelijk gevangen is genomen. Palpatine stuurt Senator Kharrus en Jar Jar Binks als diplomaten om de overname van Dooku te regelen. Op het Weequay feest wordt er gedronken, gedanst en gevochten. Kenobi en Skywalker krijgen van Ohnaka een drankje aangeboden. Een diensteres doet echter wat in hun drankjes. De Jedi zijn op hun hoede en verwisselen hun drankjes met de Force met de drankjes van hun buren. Deze vallen meteen bewusteloos als ze het drankje hebben gedronken. Anakin kan nog steeds niet vatten hoe deze piraten er zijn in geslaagd om Dooku gevangen te nemen. Kenobi stelt voor om zo'n geschenk te aanvaarden. Debuut Personages *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *Pilf Mukmuk *Kharrus *4A-2R Planeten *Vanqor *Florrum Schepen *Acushnet *Rapier One Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Corey Burton - Count Dooku *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Tom Kane - Yoda/ Narrator *Terrence "TC" Carson - Mace Windu *Greg Ellis - Turk Falso *Dee Bradley Baker - Pikk Mukmuk *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala Bron *Dooku Captured op SW.com category:Televisie